warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenregen
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Sonnenregen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 10:00, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Willkommen im Wikia!owo Huhu! Willkommen im Wikia!:3 Falls du mal mit irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mir gerne anschreiben! Viel Spaß noch hier im Wikia!owo Cup Chan (Diskussion) 11:16, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) RE: Willkommen im Wikia!owo Danke für das Angebot! Ich werde mich gerne an dich wenden, wen ich Hilfe brauche ;). PS: Wie soll ich dich nennen? Cup? Lg Sonnenregen RE Hi! Willkommen im Wiki! Diese Signatur habe ich selbst gemacht und dabei arbeitet man mti einem Quellcode, was manchmal ein wenig verwirrend sein kann^^ Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir so eine Signatur machen - du müsstest mir nur genau sagen, wie sie aussehen soll (also Schriftfarbe, Schriftart, Spruch, Name, etc, einfach alles c: ) Liebe Grüße 17:37, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Sig Hi c: Also, sorry das es ein bisschen gedauert hat ^^, aber deine Signatur wäre jetzt fertig: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Sonnenregen/Sig Wenn ich irgendetwas ändern soll, sag mir ruhig Bescheid c: Übrigens, weißt du wie man eine Signatur einbaut? LG 17:57, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Also ich habe das jetzt geändert Und du musst einfach auf "Einstellungen", und dann auf Angepasste Signatur. Dort ist so ein freies Feld, wo du folgendes reinkopierst: |[[User:Sonnenregen|Sonnenregen]]}} Lg 18:23, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Danke Hallo, es freut mich sehr das du meine Geschichte so spannend findest. Für den Fall dass du sie noch nicht gelesen hast, hoffe ich dich für die beiden Vorgänger, Feuerglut und Blattfall, sowie Silberglanz und Eiseskälte, begeistern zu können. Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 17:47, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC) RE: Kategorie Hey Sonnenregen, Klar, kein Problem :D Ist erledigt ^^ 16:53, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Sonnenregen! Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen ;) LG [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 11:53, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sonnenregen willst du oder kannst du vielleicht jetz mal in den Live-Chat kommen? [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 12:17, 11. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Idee Heyy^^ Ich bins Blaufrost! Ich hatte ja mal gefragt, wie ich Feuerjunges als Krieger nennens soll, und leider habe ich deine Idee von Feuersturm zu pät gelesen gehabt ): also hieß er ja Feuerkralle. Nun arbeite ich an einer Powerpoint, wo es um Sandnebel und ihren Gefährten gehen soll. Da ist mir deine Idee eingefallen und nun heißt er Feuersturm (; Ich hoffe es freut dich! Eine andere Sache wäre: möchtest du für die Powerpoint ein Bild oder mehrere malen? Genauere Infos wie die Bilder aussehen sollen bzw. können findest du bei generelle diskussionen beim diskussionsfaden Darf/Kann man das? Bilder please! Wenn du ein Bild malen willst, kannst du es mir entweder so sagen oder bei der Diksussion (; Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 12:33, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Welcome back^^ Freut mich dass du wieder da bist Sonnenregen!!!! Also...wichtiges...glaube nicht^^ nur persönliches, wie z.B dass ich mit meinem Bruder Schattenkämpfer die Geschichte Tödliche Freundschaft schreibe und eigene Vorlagen erstellt habe, vllt. gefällt dir ja eine! Unter forum > vorlagen > vorlagen von frosty^^ würde mich freuen, aber sie sind scheiße^^ Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:52, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Hallo Sonnenregen! Du ahnst nicht, wie viel mir dieses Kompliment bedeutet :) Danke, danke, danke! In der Tat denke ich manchmal daran, dass ich gerne Schriftstellerin wäre, aber letztendlich bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob das so gut klappt mit dem freischaffend arbeiten. Ich habe auch Angst das niemand meine Geschichten mag. Das Wiki ist eine gute Lösung macht mich sehr glücklich, weil ich keine Angst haben muss, dass jemand weiß wer ich bin und sich darüber lustig machen kann und trotzdem bekomme ich Komplimente für meine Arbeit...und solche Nachrichten wie deine :) Ich danke dir echt vielmals. Ich habe leider noch nie etwas von dir gelesen, aber ich bin sicher du kannst auch gut schreiben! You make me smile, thank you. Ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz liebe Grüße... -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, meinen Freunden und meiner Familie zeige ich es ja auch manchmal. (Zwei von meinen Freundinnen die meine Geschichten wertschätzen :) Naja, zumindest eine davon) Aber ich meine mehr so bei Leuten die ich nicht oder wenig kenne. Naja egal^^ Jetzt zu dir: Pythons Wunden ist wirklich echt cool. Ich konnte gestern abend nichts mehr lesen, aber das habe ich einfach heute nachgeholt. Sie ist wirklich gut geworden :) Ein Buch von mir in der Buchhandlung...hach ja, das fände ich allerdings auch schön. Welches andere Wikia? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Natürlich schau ich da mal vorbei! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Heyy^^ Ich bins Frosty alias Bloodheart alias Blaufrost^^ sicher erinnerst du dich noch daran, das wir ursprügnlich vorhatten, ein eigenes Wiki zu machen, was dann ja doch nicht ging, da du keine Zeit hattes ): was ja auch ziemlich schade war, da wir ja eine recht gute Idee hatten. Hättest du Lust, das Wiki jetzt zu machen, also mit den Ideen schon mal anzufangen? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:14, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) : OwO Ehrlich gesagt wäre das nicht ganz mein Ding, aber sei BITTE BITTE BITTE nicht sauer, ja?^^ Also meine Idee wir machen ein Wiki namens Frostys & Roxanes Wiki (oder eine andere ABkürzung deines Namens) wo man zu zweivon uns ausgedachten themen storys schreiben kann, eine davon könnte halt eine deine sein und eine denke ich mir aus lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 18:26, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Komm doch in den livechat!! lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:05, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Roxana^^ Freue mich schon sehr auf morgen, wird bsetimmt cool!!! Okay, sie sind beste Freundinnen, und Dan hatte dann einen silbernen Ring, und Silla hat ein Armband. Ihre Steckbriefe nochmal: Name: Silla AUssehen: eher pummelig, braune, etwas wuschelige Haare, blaua Augen, sehr groß Waffe: silbernes Schwert mit einem Smaragd im Griff Tiere: Schwarzsturm und Blaufrost Name: Dan Aussehen: groß, ein paar Muskeln, grüne Augen, hellbraunes Haar Waffe: Schwert Tier: Hirsch namens Wirbelwind Okay, Silla und Roxana sind nur Freundinnen, allerdings würde ich das ALter weglassen, dann können die User über das Alter bestimmen. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 21:45, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Sonnenregen Ich nochmal...wollen wir vielleicht befreundet sein? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Starseeker Wiki^^ Ich fände Starseeker Wiki besser. Also das mit der Schwester fände ich jetzt nicht so toll, weil ja die Protagonisten die Starseeker sein sollen, und dann müssten Roxana oder Silla ja die Schwester sein, aber sobald eine die Schwester ist, wirkt dass so, als ob nur die eine die richtige Hauptperson wäre. Und das sollte ja nicht so sein. Starlit könnte ja eine Armee aus ehemaligen Starseekern haben, die versagt haben, deren Schützling also gestorben ist, und die es geschafft haben, dass sie dann nicht sterben, Und diese "Armee" ist namenlos, nur Starlit hat ihren Namen. Und du müsstest dir dann noch einen Jungen für die Gruppe ausdenken, da es ja 4 sind. Egal ob er später dazu kommt oder nicht, das ist den Usern überlassen. Und außerdem fände ich es besser, wenn jetzt z.B Roxana und Sonnenregen, oder Silla & Sandnebel & Schwarzsturm (ich nenne sie doch nicht Blaufrost weil es komisch klingt wenn die Katze so heißt wie ich als User und so beginnen alle drei mit s xD) sich jeweils einen Steckbrief teilen. Die Bilder zu Schwarzsturm könnte ich hinzufügen, es wären dann echte Fotos von ihm. Dan und Wirbelwind würden sich dann auch einenn Steckbrief teilen. Und cih würde eine Kategorie für FanArt machen. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 09:30, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PSS: komm doch jetzt in den LiveChat, bin auch da okay...ich fand es ehrlich gesagt besser als nur die vier Starseeker waren und das sie eigentlich nichts mit Starlit zu tun hätten, wenn sie nicht Starseeker wären...Nachtkrieger klingt, finde ich, irgendwie nicht so richtig böse^^ xD nicht sauer sein bitte....ichg würde die story so lassen wie von gestern, nur das halt Starlit und ihre Armee da sind Keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie finde ich eine andere Beziechung besser, weil nur Silla, Roxana un co die Protagonisten sind...wie wäre es mit...ka...irgendwas was nicht so ähnlich klingt....^^ oder wir nennen sie nur Menschen da es sonst eventuell zu kompliziert für die User wird....was meinst du? xD ja...ehrlich gesagt hätte ich es mir eher so vorgestellt, das es Grundcharaktere gibt mit denen man schreibt, ein bisschen wie im HimmelsrichtungenClans Wikia, (das übrigens total interessant ist) Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 10:01, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Achso.... Mmmmmmh.... Es gibt ja auch gewisse Grundcharaktere... Ich hatte halt so eine Vorstellung wie bei Dragonelves... Aber ich glaube wir weichen jetzt von der Grundidee ab, die ich ganz gut fand, nämlich das die User einfach die Geschichten über Silla, Roxana, Dan und den vierten schreiben, also mit bereits vorgegebenen Charakteren. Die Stufen und so würde ich weglassen, da sie dann irgendwann Moonseeker wären, undd ann der Titel des Wikis nicht mehr passen würde. Ich würde es jetzt einfach mit den vorgegebenen Chharakternen machen, mit dem Sternendrachen und seinem Verschwinden und Starlit und ihre Armee. Den Rest machen die User. Was meinst du? Lg [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 10:07, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wie wärs, das jeder User sich den vierten Charakter selber erstellen kann und Silla, Roxana und Dan so bleiben? Wenn das für dich so okay ist, kannst du es erstellen Re: Re: Heyy Sonnenregen Das freut mich! Frosty hat mich schon über euer Wiki informiert und ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich auf jeden Fall teilnehme! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] XD, in der Tat, sehr früh :P Das mit der Infobox hat eigentlich alles geklappt, nur war die Formatierung irgendwie komisch. Ist jetzt auch egal. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ja, irgendwann mal, wenn ich mehr Zeit hab. :) Habt ihr euch jetzt geeinigt? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ich schreibe jetzt Mal kurz mit dem anderen Account ;D.... Ja, haben wir... schau doch Mal auf dem Wikia nach^^ Lg Roxane Fawn (Diskussion) 19:02, 22. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Roxy:-) Ich bin jetzt auch hier;-) Lg, Sky Skyfall2000 (Diskussion) 17:57, 28. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Sigi Hi Sunny (kann ich dir hier so nennen?) Guck mal, man hat mir auch eine Signatur gemacht;-) Ich find sie wunderschön! LG, Sky Follow your Dreams. And Rainbows! 18:17, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey Sonnenregen, Wie groß das Hintergrundbild sein muss, weiß ich leider nicht. Den Chat und die Abzeichen kannst du über einen bestimmten Punkt festlegen, aber dafür brauchst du entweder Bürokrat- oder Administratorenrechte. Wenn du diese hast, ist am Ende deiner Wikiaseite immer eine Leiste wo steht "Verfolgung aufheben" usw. Ganz hinten steht Admin, da musst du draufklicken und dann auf Wiki-Funktionen. Dort kannst du alles einstellen. Lg 18:23, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Heeyyy Ja, das mit dem Cover habe ich gesehen. Es ist cool geworden! Heute, es ist 21:36, habe ich keine Zeit mehr die Fortsetzung zu lesen, aber morgen lese ich es :) Bin gerade echt mega beschäftigt, all eure Geschichten zu lesen. Keine Ahnung, es ist mir auch schon aufgefallen mit Frosty. Auch Shadow hat nicht mehr geschrieben, also... weiß ich auch nicht weiter. War da noch was? PS: Wenn ich länger nicht on bin, liegt es vermutlich an einem beschlagnamten PC oder schwierigen Klassenarbeiten :) Ich gebe 100% meiner Bildschirmzeit auf die Wikis. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Re: Hi Hey Sonnenregen Also jaa du kannst mich BlackBlood nennen :3 Ja ich erinnen mich gestern an den Chat xD LG Eisfrost XD 12:06, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re Oh :( Danke ^^ Ich hab die Vorlage davon irgendwann mal im Internet gefunden xD Lg Eisfrost XD 12:47, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Thx :D Thank you very much ^^ Hast du hier eig welche? (Wahrscheinlich, aber ich krieg das hier nie so mit xD) Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re:Re: Das waren die Vorlagen: thumb|344px Wie das ging stand irgendwo in einem Admin Handbuch oder so xD :o LG Eisfrost XD 13:17, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re:Gestriger Chat Hi Roxy! Gestern im Chat war glaub ich auch noch Nebelfrost ➡ Diskussion (Foggy-Froggy). Meinst du sie? Sie ist allerdings mehr so im WaCa-Wiki und dort auch oft im Livechat. Ich habe übrigens meine eigene Geschichte ins Dragonelves Wiki gestellt und arbeite gerade am zweiten Kapitel. LG, -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Yeah! Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Kann Floria eine Floraform haben? (Ich mag nicht Spoilern, aber sie sind beide Elfen, soweit so gut^^) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] PJ-Erfindungen Heyy Sonnenregen (: Ich habe deine Nachricht auf meiner Disk im PJ-Erfundungs-Wiki gelesen und habe mich sehr gefreut ^^ Wie wäre es wenn wir uns heute mal im Chat treffen und wenn du Fragen hast, dass ich sie beantworte oder so? :'D LG 15:45, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Verpasst... Heyy :s Sorry dass ich gestern wieder so schnell gegangen bin. Tut mir echt leid, war nicht beabsichtigt. ICh weiß nicht...aber bist du heute im Chat? LG 15:08, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ach Roxy! xD Diese Story hab ich doch erst vorgestern angefangen :D gib mir ein bisschen Zeit zum Ideen nachtanken! (Ich habe immerhin schon 2 Kapitel oder so.) Jap, ich schau ganz sicher mal bei deiner Story vorbei :D -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Okayokay, Ziel erreicht, ich schreibe heute weiter ;) (Zumindest versuche ich es :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ich kann nicht heimlich an den Computer, weil mein Vater auf seinem PC sieht, wer wann wo online war.�� Eigentlich habe ich immer noch Verbot, aber ich habe gestern ein Tablet bekommen und kann so online kommen���� und diese wunderbaren Smileys machen.������ Ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Fest.���� LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 09:16, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Profil Hey Rain! Klar, erklär ich dir das... 1. Du musst dir überlegen wie viele Abschnitte du machen willst, und wie sie heißen sollen. 2. (leider, leider) musst du dein ganzes Profil löschen. Du kannst es natürlich in einem Word-Dokument oder so speichern. 3. Du erstellst eine Seite, die dann z.B. hieße: Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Über mich 4. Du erstellst natürlich auch noch alle anderen Seiten, z.B. Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Meine Geschichten und so weiter. 5. Du Gibst in deinem Profil den Code: Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Über mich|Über mich Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Meine Geschichten|Meine Geschichten Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Aktuelles|Aktuelles Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Ich als Katze|Ich als Katze ein (von meinem Profil kopiert xD) und nicht wundern, da werden dann nur Stichpunkte mit Links angezeigt, aber wenn du speicherst, sind da die Spalten. Dann gibst du auf die Seite mit der entsprechenden Spalte (z.B Benutzer:Waschbärpfote/Aktuelles) das ein, was du dort in deinem Profil stehn haben willst Wenn's nicht richtig klappt, kann ich dir gerne helfen! LG, [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 2016 ist mein Verbot vorbei. �� LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 07:46, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC)